Nonton: Endgame
by nopembermu
Summary: Hanya soal Yachi mengajak Hinata nonton film paling fenomenal tahun ini.


Yachi Hitoka sedang mengumpulkan segenap keberanian di pinggir lapangan, selain memantau para anggota klubnya yang berlatih hingga larut--ya sekarang sudah jam setengah delapan malam.

Ia ingin mengajak seseorang itu pergi besok, kira-kira mengatakannya bagaimana ya?

"Yachi-san! Kenapa kamu terlihat banyak pikiran." Hinata Shoyo--orang yang sedang dipikirkan Yachi tiba-tiba muncul. Kebetulan yang jarang.

Si gadis terpenjarat kaget, "Hinata!"

"Ya?"

Cowok cebol ini mengambil minumnya dan langsung mengenyot botol orange yang sudah disediakan, matanya menyelidik kearah Yachi yang sedari tadi diam dan memikirkan sesuatu seakan beban negara ada di pundaknya.

"Hi-hinata, kamu suka nonton nggak?" Takut-takut Yachi bertanya.

Tsukishima yang kebetulan lewat untuk minum menimpali, "Anak kecil mah belum boleh nonton bokep makanya nggak suka."

"TSUKISHIMA SIALANNNNN!" sambil mengepalkan tangan cowok kepala jeruk itu berteriak-teriak pada Tsukishima yang berjalan tanpa merasa risih--pura-pura nggak dengar ajalah.

Yachi menunggu jawaban Hinata.

"S-suka kok!" Fokus Hinata sudah kembali pada Yachi.

"Yokata! Berarti kalau nonton _Avengers_ bersamaku, mau?"

"_Avengers_?" Cowok kecil ini menenglengkan kepalanya bingung.

Yachi Hitoka menggangguk. "Tau kan?"

"Yang kayak _power rangers_ gitu?"

Tsukishima menyahut, "Tolol." Disertai tawa Yamaguchi yang ikut mendengarkan obrolan mereka. Hinata hanya menghadiahi mereka tatapan kebencian dan tak bisa menyahuti lagi.

"Bu-bukan!"

"Oh, bukan. Terus yang kayak gimana Yachi-san?"

Yachi menaruh tangannya di dagu dan memilin kalimat, "Ah, ya. Hinata tau _Ironman_?"

"_Ironman_?"

Yachi mengangguk, "Iya. Yang robot-robotan itu loh."

"Ohh!" Hinata menunjuk Yachi, ekspresi nya senang seakan berhasil menjawab soal matematika yang sulit, "Aku tau, itu, Yachi-san!"

Yachi tersenyum, "Syukurlah."

"Yang pertarungan robot dari planet Megatron itu kan, ya?" Hinata memberikan ekspresi senang.

Yachi terdiam. Muka ramahnya perlahan berubah menjadi muka datar.

Gara-gara perubahan ekspresi itu, Hinata sadar diri kalau ada kesalahan yang ia buat, entah apa, "Eh bukan Megatron ya? Apa sih namanya itu.. aduh lupa."

"Bukan itu, Hinata. Bukan."

"Eh?"

"Itu mah _Transformers_."

Hinata tertawa, ia menggaruk pipinya, "Ah, begitu. Memang kenapa Yachi-san?"

"Aku besok rencananya mau nonton _Avengers: Endgame_." Jawab Yachi, ekspresinya sudah kembali ramah dan antusias.

"Eh, siapa mau nonton endgame?" Sugawara Koushi, wakil ketua dan seorang anak kelas tiga, tidak sengaja mencuri dengar percakapan para adik kelasnya, "Siapa mau nonton _Endgame_?" Ulangnya.

"Aku, kak." Yachi menunjuk tangan.

Anak kelas tiga ikut mendekat kearah Yachi, Suga, dan Hinata, penasaran apa yang mereka diskusikan, "Ada apa nih, ada apa nih." Asahi kepo.

"Ini, nih. Yachi mau nonton _Endgame_!" Jawab Sugawara bersemangat.

Daichi juga jadi melek matanya saat mendengar judul film paling fenomenal tahun ini disebut, "Oh, yang premiere besok itu bukan sih?"

Yachi menggangguk, "Betul, kak Daichi."

Anak kelas dua juga ikut berkerumun, nggak mau ketinggalan berita, makanya nimbrung, "Kenapa nih kenapa?" Tanaka mengambil minum disusul anak kelas dua yang lain.

"Lagi ngomongin _Endgame_ ya?" Tebak Chikara.

"Kok tau?"

"Kedengaran kan."

Nishinoya nyempil dan ikut menimpali, "YANG KATA PENUTUP DARI 22 FILM SEBELUMNYA, YA?"

"NAH!" Suga menepuk kepala Noya.

"Nonton bareng sih nonton bareng!" Usul Tanaka.

Asahi mengangguk, "Iya, kita ga pernah _quality time_ lagi nih."

"Pada ngerti nggak tuh ceritanya." Oke Tsukishima _salty_, oke.

"Gimana nih kapten, mumpung besok premiere nya. Nobar mau besok?" Tanya Suga pada Daichi yang sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Yaudah deh."

"YAEAY!"

"Shimizu, nanti ambil dari kas ya. Kita nonton bioskop besok, tolong pesan 17 kursi. Besok ya." Titah Daichi pada si manager handal.

"Yeayyyy!!!!"

Mendengar kata "pakai uang kas ya." rakyat jelata yang kehabisan rupiah di akhir bulan, akhirnya tersenyum puas. SANGAT PUAS.

Diam-diam, Yachi, dari tempatnya berdiri hanya tersenyum menyaksikan Hinata terlihat terplongo di lapangan. Tak apa, dia tetap tampan.

"Akhirnya nonton sama Hinata juga!"

Note :

Sambil menunggu besok, izinkan aku posting cerita nggak mutu ini. Hehe. YANG PENTING HARI INI ENDGAME!

EXTRA :

Kageyama yang berdiri di sebelah Hinata juga terplongo. "Mereka ngomongin apa sih."

"Yang pasti bukan ngomongin lo."

"Lo emang ngeti filmnya?" Kejar Hinata.

Santai siteman menjawab, "kagak."

Kagayama polos banget sih kenapa.

"Sama berarti, kan?"

"Sama."


End file.
